


El limbo es [quizás] un buen lugar para vivir

by WoodstockDreams



Category: Mahou Shoujo Madoka Magika | Puella Magi Madoka Magica
Genre: Bisexual Miki Sayaka, Drama & Romance, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/F, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, No Happy Ending Fest, One-Sided Kamijou Kyousuke/Miki Sayaka, Psychological Drama, Secret Crush, Sexual Fantasy, Sexual Humor, Sexual Tension, Thriller
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-22
Updated: 2020-05-23
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:40:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 7
Words: 6,892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24312919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WoodstockDreams/pseuds/WoodstockDreams
Summary: El Cielo y el Infierno tienen un punto medio que se llama Limbo.Aquí, las personas expurgan sus yerros, dolores y lloran eternamente para la salvación de sus pecadoras almas.No obstante, para estas dos jóvenes que se cruzan una y otra vez gracias a los infinitos caminos recorridos por Homura; el Infierno será el pico más escarpado de la locura y el Cielo, el más delicioso de los placeres de la carne corrupta.Quizás así, Kyoko pueda darle una oportunidad de seguir viviendo.Y, de paso, será capaz de salvar su propia alma.
Relationships: Kamijou Kyousuke/Miki Sayaka, Miki Sayaka & Sakura Kyouko, Miki Sayaka/Sakura Kyouko
Kudos: 3





	1. PRÓLOGO [Fire and Ice]

**Author's Note:**

> A veces, dos almas errantes y dispares, son más parecidas de lo que parecen a plena vista

**FIRE AND ICE**

_Some say the world will end in fire,_

_  
Some say in ice.  
  
_

_From what I've tasted of desire_ _  
  
_

_I hold with those who favor fire._ _  
  
_

_But if it had to perish twice,_ _  
  
_

_I think I know enough of hate_

_  
To know that for destruction ice  
  
_

_Is also great_

_  
And would suffice._

**Robert Frost**

**(1920)**


	2. Cuando más perfecto es algo, más dolor y placer sientes*

En algún momento de la caminata y ya cansada del ensangrentado chirrido metálico contra el concreto; arroja su espada con los ojos absolutamente vacíos. Su pulso despunta de forma errática y ni siquiera las lágrimas de lástima por sí misma, son suficientes para cubrir el gran desastre que ha hecho.

Vuelve a prorrumpir en pequeños sollozos, casi inaudibles.

Odia las miradas de tristeza que le dirigen sus amigas, pero más que nada; aquellas de pena que le dedica Kyoko. Sus detestables desdén y soberbia se han aplacado y es absolutamente consciente del miedo que siente por ella.

Gracias a su estúpida y ya enclenque estabilidad mental.

Todos sus ideales se han derrumbado, le parecen juegos de niños y la verdad, es que retozó con la fantasía de ser la caballera que salva al mundo sin saber las consecuencias reales de sus acciones. Inclusive cuando fue testigo de la casi cruenta muerte de su mentora Mami, creyó que, por una vez en su vida, las cosas saldrían a su favor.

Su corazón duele.

Arde.

Las lágrimas empañan el camino.

Limpia su rostro una vez más y, producto de la desidia y el pleno desgano, cae de rodillas. Si se ha hecho daño, ya no le importa.

Ya nada le importa porque es un zombi.

Tal como Kyoko lo ha apuntado para molestarla mientras lloraba sus penas, ella no es más que un jodido cadáver viviente cuyo único propósito es matar brujas y procurar que éstas no la liquiden en el intento. Pese a esta gran misión, Sayaka es consciente de su enorme torpeza en el combate cuerpo a cuerpo; no tiene reflejos y, por supuesto, no sabe cómo atacar apropiadamente.

Ya nunca será una adolescente normal y justo lo tuvo que decir esta chica, la idiota que detesta con todo su ser porque de seguro es una persona mala, egoísta y sin un poco de consideración por los demás. Kyoko Sakura es absolutamente su némesis y está determinada a hacerle la vida imposible hasta el fin de los tiempos.

Ya no duelen los golpes que le ha dado durante un entrenamiento que Mami las obligó a tomar. Sayaka aceptó porque su mentora quería que mejorasen la tirante relación; mas, si fuera por ella, preferiría no cruzarse con esos rojos ojos.

_“Me incomodan tanto…”_

_“Tanto…”_

Por supuesto, todo terminó en caos; Kyoko casi la mata y, si no lo lograba, sería Sayaka misma quien lo hubiera hecho. Al final, tuvo que intervenir una temblorosa y desesperada Homura.

Sayaka se levantó del suelo, rechazó la mano que intentaba ayudarla. Kyoko le susurró con cierta genuina preocupación que era hora de que dejara de estar distraída pensando en amores imposibles. A pesar de que su consejo era realmente amable, la ira la cegó; así que, en cuanto quiso darse cuenta, estuvo a punto de arrancarle la cabeza de cuajo con una de las espadas. 

Si hay que hablar de un buen punto, es que sus cuerpos no son más carne muerta que viven gracias a las Grief Seeds. Por otro lado, la sanación de Sayaka es rápida; así que, para peor, es consciente ha vuelto una jodida inmortal.

Por eso, su disculpa silenciosa fue curarla. Kyoko no le dijo más nada, tenía los ojos fijos en un algún ciego de su iglesia. Por un momento y para su enorme sorpresa, le pareció ver que estaba llorando.

Si es tal como creyó presenciar, la parte que realmente duele en cualquier Mahou Shoujo, es el alma. Se trata de algo global, pugna a romperse poco a poco. Cada una de sus amigas se encuentra en el mismo estado de shock mental. 

Sayaka cree fervientemente que nunca se repondrá de semejantes debacles que ha tenido que soportar sin siquiera tener la oportunidad de implorar por un poco de misericordia.

Ella misma se encontró más de una vez dentro de la derruida iglesia de la familia Sakura, rezando a un Dios que ha decidido darles la espalda por hacer pactos con Satán.

Así es también cómo consiguió conocer más partes del pasado de esa joven que prefiere ahora mismo no cruzarse. Al menos, por su salud mental.

En algún momento de estas reflexiones, mientras trata de peinar su ensangrentado cabello; se pregunta que, si se cortara un dedo por accidente, ¿Éste volvería a crecer?

Probablemente sí.

_“Necesito sentir algo que me demuestre que aún estoy viva y valgo la pena”._

Sentada ya en algún lugar cualquiera de la calle, hace aparecer una de sus espadas. Ni siquiera puede ver correctamente, sus pestañas están embadurnadas de hollín, lodo y sangre de sus víctimas.

No importa, se dice limpiándose la cara con la desgracia de ensuciar sus delicadas facciones con más tierra, mugre y ahora, su propia sangre. Para el peor de los casos, la jodida lluvia no deja de arreciar.

Su mano tiembla con violencia, le da un poco de miedo la idea de... No obstante ¿Qué más puede perder? ¿A quién le importa realmente su bienestar?

_“Es cierto, ya no le intereso a nadie.”_

Con un golpe seco, los dedos de la mano derecha desaparecen, rompe los huesos, los cartílagos, la carne entera y grita de un dolor falso; uno que nada tiene que ver con lo que realmente siente en su corazón. La sangre salpica su precioso rostro de nueva cuenta y el concreto, tan limpio y reluciente, ahora posee un tinte rojizo que se diluye gracias a la paulatina acción del agua.

Se sorprende cuando la magia acciona rápidamente a su cuerpo y las falanges vuelven a crecer. Se ven limpias, delicadas, el tamaño justo de su mano.

_“Mañana, mañana pruebo con un pie o una pierna… Quizás haya una manera de matarme antes de que una bruja lo haga por mí…”_

Irritada y con un ronco gruñido, arroja la espada hacia un costado y se recuesta ahora en el suelo. Si un auto pasara por ahí, la hará volar por los aires un par de veces; gracias a la oscuridad y que ella se encuentra básicamente indefensa.

Pensándolo detenidamente, algo de adrenalina le haría bien.

Suspira, permite que la lluvia bañe su rostro; supone que ya se ha hartado de llorar. Acaricia sus brazos, una extraña sensación de frío inunda su ser, la angustia colapsa su sistema nervioso central y vuelve a prorrumpir en lágrimas que ya no se molesta en quitar. De nada sirve seguir lamentándose por sus estúpidas malas acciones. Debe aceptar que, a pesar de que tiene catorce años, para la sociedad japonesa ya es adulta. Por ende, es pertinente que se haga cargo con honradez.

Para tirria suya, Kyoko, aquella que había vuelto a Mittakihara por nostalgia y, quien nunca dejó de cuidarla como una hermana mayor que jamás creyó necesitar, le advirtió sobre las crueles consecuencias que traen los deseos mágicos. 

**Fin del primer capítulo**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Frase extraída de "La Divina Comedia" de Dante Alighieri
> 
> ¡Bienvenidos!   
> Si tienen alguna duda, está ambientado en una de las líneas temporales de Homura.  
> Ojalá les agrade  
>  ¡Nos vemos!


	3. He de llevarte por lugar eterno, donde oirás el aullar desesperado

—¿Qué mierda estás haciendo aquí, Sayaka?

La aludida se incorpora con rapidez, ojos exageradamente abiertos. Contempla a aquella joven que la ha alcanzado. No puede creer que sepa donde se encuentra, ¿Acaso la ha estado siguiendo desde Mittakihara?

—¿A qué vienes? —susurra con la voz apagada y vuelve a recostarse en el suelo —. ¿Quieres patearme mientras estoy en mi peor momento? Si te divierte, hazlo… Parece que es el hobby de todo el mundo, así que, ¿Por qué negártelo?

Se sorprende cuando es tomada de los brazos y la incorpora forzosamente.

Los ojos azules se topan con unos iridiscentes rojos.

La respiración agitada de Kyoko demuestra lo enojada que se encuentra. Su cabello, la precaria ropa, todo está empapado. No lleva paraguas y probablemente no ha hecho a tiempo para robar alguno.

Y así como la contempla, junto a un halo de cándida preocupación, su mano impacta duramente contra la mejilla ajena.

—Idiota —su voz demuestra una ira retenida. –¡Idiota…!

Sayaka desvía su mirada hacia un arbusto y se mantiene ahí, lista para el siguiente ataque.

—¿Vienes a decirme lo que ya sé?

Sayaka escucha con claridad cómo rechina sus dientes.

—No, vengo a darte lo que quieres.

Rápidamente, centra su mirada en aquél _odioso_ rostro.

—¿Qué?

Kyoko se incorpora. Levanta su mano, la Soul Gem aparece sin mucho preámbulo y rápidamente se transforma con su traje de combate.

Ahora que Sayaka puede prestarle atención y nadie las está observando, nota que ese bonito vestido recargado posee cierta remembranza a la sotana que debió usar su padre. Le queda bien, hace lindo juego con su cabello y ojos. La verdad es que, si alguien más lo usara, no le sentaría ni un poco.

—¿Quieres que te mate?

No sabe por qué, pero su cuerpo siente el impulso de incorporarse.

La adrenalina azota el corazón de Kyoko, los ojos recrudecen y un brillo asesino asola las pupilas carmines.

Kyoko sonríe de manera marrullera y levanta esa lanza que es tan grande como su delgado cuerpo. Con lo último de fuerza que le queda, Sayaka termina de enderezarse y logra activar nuevas espadas.

Necesita esto.

Lo necesita con su vida.

Ahora, no hay nadie para detenerlas.

Toma una de las armas y corre de forma directa hacia Kyoko. Ésta la esquiva, salta por encima de su cuerpo; Sayaka puede reconocer esa risa siniestra que suele emitir durante las peleas. Está disfrutándolo, pero su contrincante no tiene ganas de divertirse. 

Quiere matarla.

Quiere destrozarla.

¡Quiere que su rostro sea lo último que vean esos ojos rojos antes de arrancárselos de la cara!

Piensa que así, podrá mitigar algo de toda la furia, la creciente confusión que le genera esa chica y la terrible desazón que pugna en su mente.

En algún momento, Kyoko se encuentra a una distancia considerable. Contempla cómo toma carrera; se dirige directamente hacia su pecho. La lanza apenas logra cortar un poco de la tierna carne nívea del brazo derecho. Vuelve a saltar por encima del cuerpo de su contrincante; usa la lanza como palanca.

Sayaka siquiera la ve con claridad y, sin poder remediarlo, percibe cómo la lanza atraviesa su pecho de lado a lado.

Ofendida por lo que le ha hecho, la contempla con un odio que jamás profesó hacia alguien. Gruñe, grita; las espadas aparecen de seis en seis. Lanza las armas por los aires, intenta darle una en el cuerpo; mas, para su grande irritación, su puntería es horrenda. Sayaka es quien ahora aprieta los dientes con clara indignación y entrecierra los ojos. Intenta calcular cuáles serán sus próximos movimientos, pero Kyoko siempre fue una persona impredecible.

Sayaka no sabe pelear, la pelirroja está absolutamente de acuerdo con que necesita un entrenamiento duro para que sus habilidades mejoren antes de que alguna patética bruja la mate.

No obstante, Sayaka está totalmente en contra de que ella sea su mentora.

Mientras esquiva a la cantidad de espaldas que se dirigen hacia su cuerpo sin mucho esfuerzo, Kyoko contempla aquella Soul Gem que reposa en el plano abdomen descubierto.

No se sorprende de verla tan oscura, aunque sí se preocupa en grande.

Gracias a este descuido y su gran preocupación que suele ocultarla en mordaces comentarios, pierde el enfoque y una de las espadas logra atravesar su costado derecho. Kyoko cae al suelo, Sayaka toma carrera, se pone detrás de su cuerpo y le propina una terrible estocada por la espalda. La pelirroja se asombra por semejante sucia artimaña de su parte, se marea al ver que la espada la ha traspasado de lado a lado.

Ahora, un intenso amargor inunda sus papilas gustativas.

_“Mierda, esto no estaba en mis planes”._

Que Sayaka tomara ventaja de su preocupación por ella, jamás formó parte de sus pensamientos más oscuros.

No obstante, una vez más, logra sorprenderla.

Cuando menos lo espera, luego de que le quitara el arma espantosa con un violento movimiento; se encuentra en el suelo y dentro de un charco de sangre.

_“Mi propia sangre”._

Al alzar la mirada, absolutamente pasmada por haber caído tan estúpidamente en sus redes, se encuentra con que Sayaka está riéndose como una loca maniática tal cuando luchó contra la horrible bruja Elsa María. Aún tiene pesadillas de cómo la cortaba en pedazos, una y otra vez, hasta que no quedó nada más que matar.

Los ojos se hallan desencajados, mas también llenos de un odio irremediable. El blanco vaho que sale de sus casi morados labios, junto a la humedad de la lluvia, le otorgan un aspecto aterrador.

Hace frío, mucho frío.

Suavemente, se sienta sobre las caderas de la pelirroja, las presiona de una manera que jamás haría estando en su total eje. La vuelve a tomar del rostro. Con una suave cadencia que se torna demasiado íntima, acaricia la escarlata cabellera. Pasea un poco sus manos por aquél torso ensangrentado, deleitándose por la vista.

Sus dedos rozan la Soul Gem y, curvando sus labios con una cadencia maligna, la aprieta poco. En respuesta, Kyoko grita de puro dolor.

Sayaka se ríe entre dientes, es la primera vez que genera una emoción real en esa chica tan dura. Contenta con el resultado, vuelve a apretar, una y otra vez hasta que el rostro de la joven se pone rojo y sus ojos, pareen realmente asustados.

Cuando la deja respirar, descubre que lo hace de manera temblorosa. Se dice que le encantan sus jadeos. Sigue inspeccionándola sin ningún tipo de pudor. Una vez que decide dónde más atacar, toma su traje y rompe las costuras.

Contempla aquél corsé que realza los atributos femeninos y, como Sayaka nunca se consideró enteramente heterosexual, no puede evitar lamerse los labios.

Sintiéndose dichosa de finalmente dominarla, pasea sus dedos desnudos de la mano derecha por aquella piel hasta acariciar el inicio de los senos. Nota muy bien cómo las mejillas de Kyoko se enrojecen un poco. Puede atender a un suave suspiro, que esconde con un extraño ruidito en su garganta.

_“La tortura recién comienza, cariño”._

**Fin del segundo capítulo**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Frase extraída de "La Divina Comedia" (Dante Alighieri)


	4. ¿Quién es este que sin muerte va por el reino de la gente muerta?*

Cansada de perder el tiempo y con el corazón latiéndole alegremente, se centra en el rostro. Delinea un camino entre la sien y la clavícula, antes de volver a los cabellos. Esta vez, más decidida y saciada su curiosidad de verla absolutamente indefensa, toma los cabellos y, cantando aviesa, golpea su cabeza contra el frío y duro concreto.

Por más que la pelirroja, quien se mantuvo trémula y en silencio hasta recién, intente desasirse de ese agarre absolutamente brutal; Sayaka repite el movimiento unas diez veces.

Con un gruñido de pura satisfacción, la suelta y vuelve a contemplarla.

En cuanto la percibe con la vista nublada y bastante debilitada, pasa la lengua por su labio superior. Los ojos de Kyoko la enfrentan directamente; mejillas ruborizadas y respiración acelerada. Para la enorme estupefacción de Sayaka, ella sonríe un poco y cierra los ojos. Cuando los vuelve a abrir, si alguna vez tuvo una actitud de sorpresa o miedo, ahora se ha vuelto de pura calma.

—Adelante.

La joven parpadea sin comprender.

—¿Qué?

—Mátame… Si eso es lo que quieres y crees que te hará feliz, mátame.

Sayaka no dice nada y, nuevamente, la contempla en absoluto trance.

Despertando de su ensoñación, grita y entierra una de las espadas en la palma derecha de la mano de Kyoko. Esta hace un gesto de dolor profundo, mas no emite sonido alguno. Su enemiga gesticula una sardónica sonrisa. Toma otra de las espadas y vuelve a hacer lo mismo con la izquierda.

—Dime, ¿En qué creías? ¿Eras anglicana antes de volverte una zorra?

—¿A qué…?

Aprieta los labios, toma una última espada, las piernas de Kyoko y atraviesa sus pies sin ninguna pizca de piedad. Kyoko grita apagadamente, se retuerce y eso, a Sayaka le genera un morbo inimaginable. Sus ojos azules parecen brillar en la oscuridad y los bonitos labios rojos se curvan en un extraño gesto. Sayaka intenta investigar si hay lágrimas en el perfecto rostro que tanto detesta, aunque entiende que éstas probablemente pueden confundirse con la lluvia.

—¿Qué se siente ser atrapada sin salida alguna, Kyoko? Dime, ¿Qué se siente? —susurra con una voz ronca.

Vuelve a sentarse sobre las caderas, rodillas contra el concreto. Está cansada de siempre jugar el papel de buena niña. Está harta de que la gente se le ría en la cara. Está podrida de que Kyoko viva haciéndole chistes sobre lo imbécil y crédula que es.

Sus manos se posicionan en los senos ajenos, los aprieta suavemente. Kyoko alza las cejas y entreabre sus labios. Sayaka está estimulando el cuerpo con una suave moción de sus caderas. La otra joven muerde su labio inferior para evitar algún que otro gemido, aunque es imposible. Pese a que esta acción de índole sexual es agradable, se encuentra pálida, Sayaka no sabe si es producto del terror o gracias a la pérdida bestial de sangre.

Lo que le está haciendo es terrible, mas percibe cómo parece rogar por más. Algo de todo lo que le está proporcionando, le provoca un goce indescriptible y se nota a leguas.

No obstante, Sayaka no tiene ganas de darle goce de ningún tipo.

Sigue resentida y lo estará hasta que terminen de matarse de una vez por todas. Vuelve a presionar su cuerpo contra el de ella y Kyoko apenas retiene un gemido. Intenta esconder su rostro, Sayaka la inspecciona con un débil tinte rosado que ha invadido sus mejillas.

A pesar de lo mucho que le agradan sus reacciones, la furia no se mitiga.

_“¡Se merece todo esto!”_

La pelirroja, pese a que se encuentra en evidente desventaja y se siente en una especie de limbo. Admite que la provocó y lastimó desde el momento en que se conocieron. Comprende en grande su tirria con ella; es hora de que pague sus terribles acciones. Sabe que debe que limpiar la mugre que ha desperdigado en su camino, sólo que deseaba no morir en el intento.

—Se siente como la mierda —. Apenas logra articular.

Sayaka ríe por lo bajo.

—Sí, se siente como la mierda, al fin coincidimos en algo —. Sus dedos desatan el corset, dejándola desnuda de la cintura para arriba.

Los ojos de Kyoko no evitan llenarse de timidez. No dice nada cuando la joven se acerca a sus senos para lamer la piel húmeda. Debería priorizar el dolor, pero su cuerpo pide más, desea tanto que es abrumador. Nunca ha hecho estas cosas y perder su virginidad de manera tan espantosa, jamás estuvo en sus planes.

Gime en voz alta cuando percibe cómo succiona el pezón. Se arquea, pone los ojos en blanco y le encantaría desasirse de las espadas para apretarla contra su fisonomía sangrante.

Cuando sus ojos se topan con aquellos azules cuyo fulgor es trastornado, teme decir que continúe lo que está haciendo. Sayaka no deja de contemplarla, mientras se dirige al otro pezón para succionarlo en una cadencia que nunca imaginó que sería capaz de emplear. Su garganta la traiciona y los escalofríos de placer vuelven a nublar su sentido racional. Sabía que era la más hormonal de sus amigas, pero esto parece ser el lado pornográfico que siempre ha ocultado hasta de sí misma.

No obstante, todo sentimiento de regocijo muere cuando Kyoko percibe una nueva espada que aparece de la nada misma. Sayaka se sienta sobre sus caderas, la empuña con las dos manos y, nuevamente, queda sin palabras cuando contempla aquellas falanges reconstruidas; es como si nunca se las hubiera cortado.

Cuando la vio, quiso intervenir.

Aún no puede creer que esa chica sea capaz de algo tan horrendo; mas, en vista de lo ocurrido en el tren y de cómo la está abusando sexualmente mientras es torturada; no quedan dudas de que ha perdido el norte de una forma fatal.

A pesar de que el dolor y el deleite que siente en todo su cuerpo son lo peor y lo más delicioso que ha padecido durante años; al instante en que la espada atraviesa su estómago de forma limpia y seca, se queda sin aire.

Entiende que no necesita respirar, pero es que le cuesta recordar que ya no está viva.

El bonito traje de caballera que posee Sayaka es un desastre, la sangre lo ha bañado por completo. De hecho, todo el aspecto que presenta, da real pena. Desde el semblante físico hasta sus caóticos pensamientos, todo en ella ha declarado la más violenta de las anarquías.

Los ojos de Sayaka se hallan perdidos.

Una maníaca risa irrumpe en sus cuerdas vocales y Kyoko, finalmente teme a que ocurra lo peor.

**Fin del tercer capítulo**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "La Divina Comedia" (Dante Alighieri)


	5. Allí suspiros, llantos y altos ayes resonaban al aire sin estrellas, y yo me eché a llorar al escucharlo*

La Soul Gem que se encuentra en su abdomen se halla casi negra y eso le da una muy mala espina. Cree darse una idea de qué puede pasarle una vez que se vuelve como la obsidiana, sólo que aún no tiene las agallas de enfrentar su terrible teoría frente al estúpido espejo.

Luego de hartarse de romper sus entrañas con las espadas, Sayaka dirige el metal directamente hacia el cuello.

Todo se vuelve lentamente borroso, la lluvia la ahoga sin descanso y se siente destrozada. Cree que, para reconstruirse, deberá usar unas cuantas Grief Seeds. Las trajo, están en su bolsillo derecho, pero claramente se encuentra imposibilitada de tomarlas.

—Adelante, Sayaka. Mátame de una vez por todas, ¿No es lo que deseas? ¿O es que disfrutas más manosearme?

—¡Cállate! — Sayaka gruñe exasperada al escuchar una risita entre dientes por parte de su botín y, en respuesta, golpea su mejilla —. ¡Tú no eres quién para ordenarme qué debo hacer!

—Dime, ¿Lo quieres? ¿De verdad quieres matarme? ¿Quieres…? ¿Qué mierda quieres de mí?

—¡Sí, quiero matarte de una vez por todas! ¡Arruinas mi vida! ¡La arruinas desde el momento que nos conocimos!

—¡Oh! Así que ahora todo es mi culpa.

—¡TODO ES TU CULPA!

—No, Sayaka. Todo es culpa tuya —. Determinada a derribarla psicológicamente, escarba su punto más débil, aquél que supera a cualquiera que sea físico.

—No lo es...

Kyoko estira los labios y pronuncia una sonrisa preciosa.

—Sí lo es, ¿Quieres saber por qué?

—¡No, no quiero…!

—Te lo diré a la cara, porque yo no soy como tus amiguitas que se callan ante tu despotismo y egoísmo para no lastimarte —. Esta vez, es su turno de relamerse gustosa. El sabor metálico de su boca le revuelve las entrañas, si es que queda alguna más o menos intacta —. No tienes la valentía de enfrentar tus problemas. Te gusta culpar a los otros para ignorar el hecho de que eres una jodida cobarde.

—Cállate, ¡Cállate, de una puta vez! —el nuevo cachetazo que le propina, podría haberle quitado los dientes de lugar.

Kyoko escupe sangre, y la enfrenta con los ojos entrecerrados porque Sayaka vuelve a moverse sexualmente contra ella. Así es como Kyoko cae en cuenta de que esto es una sucia técnica de distracción.

—Sayaka, mírame… ¡Dios, joder! —los escalofríos que inundan su espina dorsal nada tienen que ver con el dolor que siente en sus manos y el pie. Suspira placenteramente, al igual que Sayaka. Está a un tris de tirar todo por la borda y rogarle a que la haga suya, mas logra mantenerse en su eje —. Dios mío, ¡Mira cómo me tienes! ¿Qué vas a obtener con todo esto? ¿Qué quieres ganar?

—¡Morir!

_“¡Quiero que odies lo suficiente para que puedas matarme de una vez por todas!”_

—¿Te piensas que yo no quiero morir? ¿Sabes a toda la gente que he perdido una y otra vez? ¿Sabes lo que duele ver que eres la maldita causante de la muerte de tu familia? —su voz se ha elevado; los ojos, llenos de lágrimas y el sollozo, audible —. ¿Sabes lo que siento al ver que estoy a punto de perderte?

—No me importan estúpidos tus problemas —. Su voz ha salido seca, apática y sin emociones.

_“Perdóname… Perdóname, Kyoko; pero yo no valgo la pena…”_

La frívola actitud la hiere más que hecho de que la está acariciando sensualmente en contra de su voluntad y que seis espadas se encuentran enterradas en su patético e inerte cuerpo.

—Ya sé que no te importa nada —. susurra la joven con los dientes apretados — ¡Nunca te ha importado lastimar a los otros! Quieres sentirte bien, pero no sabes cómo mierda lograrlo porque el problema aquí es tu jodida testarudez y cobardía… ¡Eres patética!

_“Y yo soy patética por esperar a que continúes. Es la primera vez que alguien me hace sentir tan bien incluso si esto se cataloga como abuso…”_

—Que tú me lo digas, siendo la egoísta de mierda que eres, es realmente inédito —. La risa sale cínica y bastante oscura —. Y no importa, porque ya no hay maneras de que lo haga, Kyoko. Soy una muerta en vida…

Kyoko ríe entre carcajadas histéricas, interrumpiéndola.

—¡Una mierda que sí! ¡Y yo también, bienvenida a mi mundo! —traga amargamente —. Pero, te recuerdo que yo no soy como el resto, jamás te mentí —se siente cansada, todo da vertiginosas vueltas y la vista se le nubla repetidas veces. Necesita que esto se termine de una vez por todas —. ¿Acaso no te dije que ibas a arrepentirte?

—No me arrepiento de lo que pedí, yo quería salvarlo, yo…

—Por favor, Sayaka, seamos sinceras: tu intención no era salvarlo —percibe un nuevo golpe en su rostro, mas Kyoko se mantiene estoica —. Anda, puedes golpearme todo lo que quieras, puedes violarme cuantas veces se te dé en ganas; pero escucharás lo que tengo para decirte… Así sea lo último que te diga en mi jodida vida.

—¡Cállate, imbécil...! Nadie ha pedido tu opinión y nadie lo hará jamás porque no sirves más que para ser una cínica de mierda.

—¿Yo soy la cínica? Mira cómo estás porque tu mejor amiga se ha quedado con el chico que te gusta. Sayaka, tu deseo no era curarlo, ¡Era tener un novio! —Kyoko ríe a carcajadas, enloqueciendo brevemente a su adversaria. —¡Oh! ¡Qué cosa más enternecedora has pedido!

—¡CÁLLATE, KYOKO!

—Pero, eso no es lo que más me interesa discutir ahora. Sayaka, tú tienes amigos, tienes una familia que te ama y, más que nada, tienes a Madoka. Luego de matarme, ve, discúlpate con ella, dale un abrazo e intenta reconstruir el lazo. Ella te ama de verdad, así que demuéstrale que vales cada minuto de su preocupación… Joder, Sayaka, sé muy bien que te sientes sola, pero todos te quieren… Todos…

Esto duele terriblemente.

Kyoko lo sabe y lo comprende más que nadie, porque está harta de sentirse así. Está harta de contemplarse al espejo y sentir asco por sus terribles decisiones, por su idiotez y jodida inocencia; por dejarse enredar de esa manera por una criatura tan maligna.

_“Estoy harta de esta vida de mierda.”_

—Y ¿Qué ganaré con eso?

—Esto no es un ganar por ganar, Sayaka…

—Dímelo, Kyoko…

Los ojos de Sayaka se han inundado de lágrimas, una vez más. Su corazón arde, su mente es un maldito caos y todo lo que está viviendo en este momento, se trata de una pesadilla sin acabar.

—Sentirte mejor. 

—No, no me sentiré mejor así… Todos tienen vidas normales… Hitomi seguirá con Kyosuke y él… Él…

—A él no le importas un carajo, imbécil —. Los ojos azules eléctricos vuelven a fijarse en su rostro y Kyoko bufa, exasperada. Su labio inferior tiembla un poco, las mejillas se sonrojan e intenta poner orden a lo siguiente que dirá —: Sí, sé que duele que te lo diga así, pero es cierto. No obstante, ¿Por qué mierda no has probado en declararte? ¿Qué es lo que te frena estar con él?

—Tú sabes exactamente qué…

—No seas idiota, Sayaka. Si hubieras sabido cómo tratarme, probablemente ahora estarías en una cita con él, mientras yo cazo las brujas para darte las _Grief Seed_ que necesites, ¿Piensas que no sería capaz de hacerlo para ti?

—¿Qué intentas decir?

_“¿Qué demonios…? ¿Puede ser que…?”_

**Fin del cuarto capítulo**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "La Divina Comedia" (Dante Alighieri)


	6. Así bajé del Círculo Primero al segundo que menos lugar ciñe, y tanto más dolor, que al llanto mueve*

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "La Divina Comedia" (Dante Alighieri)

—¿Por qué no lo haría, Sayaka? Eres mi compañera, quiera o no y…

—Estás mintiendo…

—No lo hago… —Kyoko suspira por lo bajo con mucha timidez y antipatía.

Unas imperiosas urgencias de llorar irrumpen sus córneas y ya bastante patética se siente al estar así junto a esta estúpida novata que, sí, la ama lo suficiente como para priorizar su felicidad por encima de la propia.

Sayaka se sorprende al escuchar esto, atar cabos y, como respuesta, sus mejillas se calientan un poco.

—Tú no serías capaz de priorizarme…

—¿Sabes? Ahora que lo pienso bien, deberías probar esta declaración —: intentando ocultar sus sentimientos y con una mirada opaca, imita su voz de una manera bastante apagada _–“Hola, soy Sayaka. Me convertí en una Mahou Shoujo para salvar tu estúpido brazo. Quería que siguieras tocando música para mí porque te amo desde cría. Por favor, abandona a mi mejor amiga, a quien le encanta traicionarme cuando peor me siento y jamás te ha ido a visitar. Yo, yo di mi alma por ti, y no esa imbécil … Necesito que sientas pena por mí y que me protejas, aunque todo este dolor se ha dado gracias a que no tuve la valentía de declararme antes. Sólo, ven…_ ” —aprieta los labios en una delgada y blanca línea antes de tragar pesadamente. Luego de una breve pausa, susurra: — _“Te necesito, ven y cógeme”._

Por extraño que parezca y en estas pésimas circunstancias de real desventaja, la pelirroja logra que las pálidas mejillas de la mencionada se tiñan de un genuino y profundo escarlata.

—¿Qué…?

Eso ha sido osado.

Ni Sayaka puede creer que dijera algo tan obsceno y eso que la ha estado tocando como se le dio en ganas desde que pudo derribarla. De hecho, quita las manos de los senos ajenos, ahora que se ha dado cuenta que la continúan acariciando. Los ojos de Kyoko se llenan momentáneamente de lágrimas.

—¿No es acaso lo que quieres? Que tu novio, te bese, te abrace… —Kyoko, sin realmente proponérselo, logra sacar parte del veneno que la está consumiendo desde el momento en que la vio y supo la naturaleza de su deseo —. Que te diga que te ama, te toque y te coja. Dime, ¿Acaso me equivoco?

Sayaka, confundida, exasperada y desesperada en borrar esa mirada de pura tristeza, vuelve a tomar la espada y la clava en el abdomen de su adversaria repetidas veces.

—¡Te odio!

_“¡Si no me odias, haré que lo hagas hasta el fin de tus días!”_

Kyoko aguanta insensiblemente las estocadas, cierra los ojos y permite que se desquite con su cuerpo hasta el hartazgo. Sayaka, saturada de cortarla, revolea el arma por los aires y sus manos se posicionan en los senos ajenos para volver a magrearlos. Acciona sus caderas, intenta fijarse en el pálido rostro para que su parte más racional no recrimine que Kyoko se encuentra hecha pedazos

—No, Sayaka… —pese a que lo que le está haciendo es terrible, Kyoko no puede evitar retorcerse por ese placer que daña su pensamiento coherente —. Lo que odias es que sea igual a ti... Odias terminar como yo, ¡Eso es lo que odias!

Sayaka frena de acariciarla indebidamente y grita de una ira contenida.

Levanta una nueva espada, Kyoko observa los bruscos movimientos y respira acompasadamente con los ojos entornados. 

_“Vaya forma de mierda para morir”._

No obstante, nada sucede.

Al contemplarla, se sorprende el nuevo aspecto que presenta Sayaka; puesto que se ha quedado paralizada, está llorando y tiembla de pura rabia contenida.

Sayaka siente lástima de sí misma pero más que nada, está horrorizada de lo que le ha hecho. No la corta, mucho menos sigue tocándola en contra de su voluntad; simplemente se encuentra atrapada en un shock emocional.

—Sayaka…

Kyoko sabe que estos momentos son los más peligrosos.

—Yo no hice el trato con Kyubey para esto… Yo…

La espada cae, entierra su rostro en las manos. Toma los mechones de su fleco y los aprieta, absolutamente desesperada. El llanto es desgarrador, nace desde lo más profundo de sus entrañas.

Avergonzada y pidiendo una silenciosa clemencia, su cuerpo colapsa y la abraza como puede.

En respuesta, Kyoko permite que su propio llanto brote en silencio.

Si hay algo que detesta es mostrarse débil frente a esa chica; tan sólo pensarlo, le avergüenza en grande. Por eso, agradece mucho que aún se encuentre escondida en su cuello.

—No puedo arreglar tu pasado, Sayaka. No puedo ayudarte a remendar tus errores, pero sí estoy dispuesta a mejorar el presente... Ése que te está consumiendo… Estaremos juntas, afrontaremos esto con determinación y con el tiempo, podremos reírnos de aquello que antes nos ha hecho llorar… Padre decía que no hay mal que dure cien años, ni alma que lo aguante, ¿Comprendes?

Los ojos azules se centran en los suyos y sonríe tímidamente al asentir. Kyoko nota cómo se aparta un poco y suspira ante la manera en que los dedos se centran en su rostro. Está acariciando su mejilla derecha con una cadencia suave e ingenua.

—Kyoko, yo…

—No te digo que me convertiré en una chica justiciera. Eso ya es historia para mí... No obstante, estoy aquí para que te sientas mejor contigo misma.

_“Y yo, también…”_

Sus brazos son rápidamente liberados, al igual que las piernas. Los percibe entumecidos y apenas si puede moverse de forma coherente. Las agujas que siente al doblar los dedos de sus manos, agotan todo su ridículo orgullo.

Probablemente, sea ella la que termine internada durante un mes.

Estuvo clavada al suelo de forma brutal quién sabe por cuánto tiempo. Si antes era un misterio de cómo sanaba tras pelea y pelea, esto se trata de una total y evidente confirmación.

Aún metida en sus pensamientos, es sorprendida cuando las delicadas manos de Sayaka atrapan tiernamente a las suyas. Las lleva hacia sus labios y les regala un dulce beso. Luego, se centra en todas las heridas que le ha provocado durante la carnicera pelea. La ve morderse el labio inferior mientras echa un vistazo a esos órganos pulverizados.

No obstante, Kyoko confía mucho en sus capacidades curativas, así que se mantiene en silencio para dejarla trabajar. Sayaka tiene un don increíble, la magia más potente que vio desde que hizo este satánico contrato que le robó su inocencia.

Descubre que, en algún momento de la rápida recuperación, su esternón vuelve al lugar que le corresponde. Al parecer, se lo había roto en la caída, aunque no sintió dolor; tan sólo una suave punzada cada vez que respiraba.

 _“Después de todo…”_ , razona en su fuero interno, _“…hay otras sensaciones indecentes que a mi estúpido cuerpo le pareció más interesantes de priorizar._ ”

**Fin del quinto capítulo**


	7. <<Vamos, que larga ruta nos espera.>>*

Sayaka también se ha terminado de curar. Si antes presentaba un aspecto mortuorio, ahora no posee ni un sólo rasguño. Lenta y paulatinamente, ella se ve mucho mejor que hace unas cuantas horas. La sangre finalmente se ha desvanecido y las lágrimas aún poseen la gentileza de confundirse con la lluvia.

Se encuentra tan confundida…

Kyoko, es consciente de que la joven mató a dos personas; perdió la batalla moral con la que venía pugnando desde el momento en que recibió el lado B de su estúpido deseo.

La comprende profundamente porque ella es una gran pecadora que también ha cometido terribles crímenes.

En algún instante, se contemplan profundamente; los rostros a dos palmos.

Sayaka se quita aquél traje de Mahou Shoujo y las espadas tienen el agrado de desaparecer. El uniforme de escuela se está mojando lentamente. Vuelve a sentarse encima de sus caderas, bloquea cualquier movimiento para levantarse, mas no la está acariciando eróticamente como antes.

—Perdóname, Kyoko…

La aludida sonríe hacia un costado y, sin titubear, alza su brazo derecho y acaricia los cabellos cortitos. Su otra mano se encuentra en la espalda alta y la mueve en pequeños círculos, para no incomodarla.

—No has hecho nada malo.

Sayaka vuelve a esconderse y Kyoko le hace lugar en su cuerpo para que se mantenga ahí, todo lo que necesite.

—Soy bastante patética, ¿Verdad?

—No más que todas las imbéciles que hemos caído en las artimañas de Kyubey, descuida.

Sayaka se separa un poco, acaricia el rostro ajeno con dulzura, mientras las lágrimas caen calientes en la joven. 

Sus rostros vuelven a enfrentarse a escasos centímetros y Kyoko no puede evitar sonrojarse levemente al recordar aquellos momentos que...

Devuelve la mirada y sonríe débilmente; mas, aunque la joven le contesta estirando los rosados labios, el gesto no llega a los ojos azules.

Estos aún presentan un color opaco y las oscuras ojeras que se han formado, demuestran lo cansada que se encuentra.

A pesar de que Sayaka la ha liberado, no quiere alejarla.

_“Ya no”._

Por ende, la estrecha con más fuerzas y aspira su delicioso perfume.

Para contentar a su mente, la cual continúa recriminando sus contradictorias acciones, Kyoko le regala un beso en la sien. Pese a que le causa un poco de timidez hacer algo de esta índole, entiende que Sayaka necesita todo tipo de contención tanto física como emocional.

Y, aunque no quiera admitirlo en voz alta, ella también.

Sayaka esconde un par de besos en su cuello y Kyoko le da un abrazo asfixiante que probablemente le hubiera roto los huesos a un humano común y corriente. Escucha cómo ríe entre dientes, con mucho candor.

Si hay algo que Kyoko aprendió al convivir con un padre tan depresivo, es a interpretar los momentos en que las palabras sobran.

—No quiero ir a casa… No quiero que mis padres me vean así… No quiero…

—Ven conmigo —. Propone sin pensarlo dos veces. Percibe cómo un extraño calor vuelve a inundar sus mejillas y aparta rápidamente su mirada del rostro esperanzado, ya que ella se ha incorporado un poco para observarla. Por más que ha tenido alguna que otra escandalosa oportunidad, no suele llevar chicas desesperadas al hotel en el que reside temporariamente —. No te digo que será una estadía genial como las que seguramente acostumbras con tus amigas, pero quizás puedas descansar un poco sin dar muchas explicaciones… Cuando lleguemos… —interrumpe a la joven, quien deseaba responder. Kyoko vuelve a pegarla a su cuello y la otra joven suspira ante la caricia que le hace en el cabello — …quiero que llames a tus padres… De seguro es tarde y deben estar muy preocupados por ti.

Sayaka se irgue de nueva cuenta, aún está contemplándola con ojos bastante vacíos y el rictus de sus bonitos labios, demuestran sus imperiosas ganas de llorar. Ahora que se mantienen un poco alejadas, Kyoko logra quitarse aquél traje de combate y su única ropa para salir comienza a empaparse.

No dice nada, tan sólo vuelve a llevarla contra sí en un abrazo fuerte. En medio de las caricias que desperdiga por su espalda, busca las Grief Seeds en los bolsillos de su chaqueta. Una vez halladas, toma el anillo de la chica. Sayaka intenta negarse, aunque calla ante una dura mirada.

Finalmente, la tinta negra desaparece del todo.

Ahora sí, la tortura ha terminado.

Sayaka vuelve a aferrarse a su espalda, llora apagadamente contra la ropa y no puede evitar besarla en el cuello amorosamente. Ya no le importa disimularlo, quiere que sepa lo gratificada que se encuentra por haberla salvado. A pesar de su inicial sentimiento de desesperanza y locura, una vez que su Soul Gem ha sido limpiada y gracias al ameno aroma de esa joven, se sosiega y entra en un sopor que atonta sus sentidos.

Sus labios acarician aquella piel desconocida, besa una y otra vez el rostro, Kyoko se mantiene impávida. Recibe estas caricias delicadas que se detienen en su coronilla con una deliciosa cadencia. El perfume de Sayaka inunda sus fosas nasales y se sorprende cuando la joven entrelaza los dedos con los suyos para llevar sus manos hasta el cuello.

Algo extraño encoge su estómago cuando percibe una suave respiración sobre sus labios, una que nunca se sintió capaz de recibir.

No obstante, Sayaka se alza, mejillas como dos manzanas maduras.

A Kyoko le duele todo el cuerpo, la verdad es que hace tiempo que no le dan semejante paliza. Toda aquella genial adrenalina que le generan las peleas, quedó aplacada; hasta le gustaría decir que mejor se queda en la iglesia y hace buen uso de las Grief Seeds que tiene guardadas celosamente para sí.

_“A veces, me gustaría vivir una vida normal. “_

En algún momento, dejan de abrazarse y se incorporan. Ninguna es capaz de enfrentarse a la cara por lo que estuvieron a punto de hacer. Como aún le cuesta caminar, Sayaka, sin pensarlo dos veces, la toma de la cintura y lleva uno de los brazos por encima de sus hombros. Atraviesan las largas cuadras que quedan hasta la estación; no emiten palabras.

Tan sólo son dos personas, bastante tercas y orgullosas que, durante esta caótica noche, han logrado entenderse un poco más.

—Por fin pude derrotarte.

Kyoko ríe entre dientes, simpáticamente.

—Suerte de principiante.

_“Le daré el gusto, aunque sea una vez.”_

—Sí, claro.

No obstante, ambas son conscientes de quién fue la real ganadora de semejante sanguinaria y extraña disputa.

De otra forma, Kyoko ya estaría en el Infierno, embriagándose junto a su padre como aquella noche fatal que prefiere acorralar y maniatar en un rincón de su tormentosa mente.

**Fin del sexto capítulo**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * "La Divina Comedia", Dante Alighieri

**Author's Note:**

> El prólogo forma parte de un poema de Robert Frost. ¡Espero que les guste!


End file.
